Question: Vanessa ate 4 slices of pizza. Umaima ate 5 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 9 slices of pizza with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 12 slices. They ate ${9}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{9}{12}$ of the pizza.